


Reindeer Heads

by Nanners (nanjcsy)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Dark Humor, Holiday tales, Tales from Nannerverse, Thramsay - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-09 22:42:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12898374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanjcsy/pseuds/Nanners
Summary: Holiday related one shots of characters from some of my favourite stories I have shared here.Your Own Personal Christmas, Here There Be Holidays, The Trial and Execution of The Elves, Taking Over Christmas, We Are Here To Help Your Fruitcake and you get the idea...So be merry and please join me on this strange train towards headless gingerbread cookies and so forth....





	1. Your Own Personal Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Your Own Personal Bully was my first thramsay modern fic.  
> In this story Petyr was the director of a foster home/orphanage. Arya, Jon, Bran and Rickon fall into his clutches along with others such as Gendry. Tormund and Rattleshirt are the sadistic counsellors. Shireen is a ward of Petyr's and a cross between worker/impoverished orphan.  
> In this tale I showed the holidays for the main characters but here is one of the foster home itself.

Petyr slammed into the orphanage, bringing snow, ice and rage.

Seeing Shireen standing on a rickety old ladder hanging up tattered paper rings only added to his ire. He glared at Rattleshirt, who spread his spindly arms out and slurred, "What? I'm on a coffee break." Petyr nodded and hissed, "A whiskey coffee break, I assume?" Rattleshirt sneered out, "Is there any other kind?"

It was the last straw, it was Petyr's last surviving nerve and it snapped. He was suddenly in Rattleshirt's face, so close he was getting high off the fumes. "Do you like your job here? No, here is a better question. Do you like not being in prison? I need you to pretend just for a small time, that you are an actual professional. We need to make sure these children don't die on fucking LADDERS, Rattleshirt. Does that sound reasonable to you?"

Rattleshirt blinked in surprise and asked Petyr what crawled up his ass. Then Shireen nearly fell off the ladder when Petyr started to strangle his employee. Giggles and cheers from the Stark children watching from the cafeteria brought Tormund forth. He sighed and shoved the kids away, one gigantic hand shoving Arya by her entire laughing face. Walking past the apparent murder of his coworker, he steadied the ladder for Shireen to climb down.

"Get them all back into the cafeteria, back to making their decorations." Nodding at the growled command from the giant, Shireen tried to hide her grin as she tried to wave the Starks back into the other room. Whispering, they all moved back to the crafts they were halfheartedly working on. Now they pretended interest in their projects while their ears strained for the drama. 

 

Tormund put his hands behind his back and leaned towards Petyr.

The silent, snarling man's hands were still clenched hard around Rattleshirt's throat. The drunk man was a bit short of breath but drunk and utterly relaxed. Rattleshirt just waited politely. Petyr's face was full of anger and frustration. Tormund cleared his throat softly and used his best voice. The deep reasonable kind one he reserved for the children that are out of control.

"Hi, Petyr. I can't help but notice you seem upset about something. Sir, maybe we could go sit in your office? I can have Shireen bring you some hot chocolate, with those little marshmallows? Or, or, maybe you can remember that you can't murder a fucking employee in front of a bunch of kids? And if you strangle my best friend to death, I'll murder you right after. So, why don't you pull your shit together and we'll hear what's got you so upset? Yeah?"

Petyr released Rattleshirt with a snarl and began to pace. "Those nosy Tyrell's have decided to come sniffing around. They can't find any dirt on Roose or Cersei, so they come after me! Playing it up as helping to drum up charity for our little abominations! But I have no choice, can't look suspicious right now. For this whole month we must stop all normal...routines. Everything up to code, by the book!"

Rattleshirt muttered, "Don't think we ever had codes or a book to start with." Tormund shoved the drunk man behind him and smiled attentively at Petyr. "Okay, so we get new ladders and don't whack the kids around as much? What needs to happen for you to calm the fuck down, sir?"

Petyr didn't even notice Gendry or the other kids slinking past them into the cafeteria to join the Starks and Shireen. Tormund did and made sure they each saw his heavy eye of judgment mark them for later dates. Each cringed a bit except for Gendry who just gave an unrepentant grin and fled to pretend to help Arya with a project. Every one of the kids was being forcibly hushed by Shireen, trying to keep in her own laughter.

Rolling his eyes, the giant counselor waited patiently as Petyr paced and struggled with his temper and words.

"No, it's not just our repairs and keeping the children in prime condition! It's worse. It's not like usual where we can stuff them into cute outfits a few days near Christmas! It's not the usual bus ride to throw the kids in front of a drunk Santa and a picture of each of them accepting a bunch of gifts from the Lannisters! The Tyrells want us to showcase the house and the kids for a whole day to the upper crust and the media! Have the kids sing, homemade crafts, cute art the children have done, maybe a play...DO YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT WE ARE FACING? THEY WANT TO COME HERE AND SEE A TOUR AND THE CHILDREN IN THEIR NATURAL HABITAT!"

The look of horror on Tormund's face was mirrored on Rattleshirt's long drunken face and Petyr finally was able to calm down a bit. If Petyr had seen the looks on the kids faces, he wouldn't have calmed down one bit.

 

First mistake was telling all the children that they must use whatever they can find to properly decorate the house. To make it look warm and festive as much as possible. Petyr even offered the key to the basement to Shireen to use anything down there. Surely there were boxes with some old decorations from past years that could be reused. He was impressed how quickly and eagerly the children volunteered to help.

He had gone to Cersei's house to seek any type of assistance or sympathy and received none. The woman was sitting on a satin couch, watching her son and Sansa idly. Joff had Sansa standing with her arms out, a candle balancing on each of her palms and her head. He was using a small bow and arrow, his face scrunching in concentration.

Cersei lazily shrugged at Petyr and sipped her wine. "Dear, I promise you I will come and see your show and donate a staggeringly obscene amount. But my gift to me this season is to have the Tyrell's eyes off of me." 

 

Now Petyr gets out of his car and tilts his head, throwing up his gloved hand from the glare. Where did the kids get all those string lights from? Every bush, every tree and the house were literally covered in the lights. He started to gingerly pick his way through the chaos of the lawn. Tacky plastic snowmen, elves, and more in no particular order that he could detect. It looked like a holiday war.

Petyr opened the door and it just got worse. He groaned at the renewed glare and now his eardrums also joined in the grief. Several different holiday tunes assaulted him all at once from every direction. A tree that was so tall it brushed the second floor was brilliant in it's lighting and decorations. To Petyr's left there was a new sight upon their fireplace. On the immense shelf were seven gold reindeer heads. Just glaring at him with ruby colored eyes and he shuddered.

Swaths of glittery cloth, ribbon, tinsel were draped along hallways, walls and entrances. Bells of silver and and green hung everywhere and large, obscenely large wreaths dotted every door. Before Petyr could even ask where the children got such excessive decorations, the first distressed calls came.

It nearly killed Petyr to not let the counselors beat the children until they had no buttocks left. Instead the Stark brats had to return most of the decorations to the churches, school, library and homes they stole from. They also had to return the tree to the City Hall.

 

Petyr had the kids all get together and he had them learn a song. Maybe he overreached but Shireen had a lovely voice, so did Jon. Some of the kids sounded cute when they sang. He found this the easiest part of this whole ordeal, the children didn't fight the idea of the songs. They seemed to enjoy it with gusto and he relaxed.

Rattleshirt assured him that the children have been busy in the art room creating  colorful nonsense to display. Tormund assured Petyr that the kids have been baking like crazy, fruitcake and gingerbread cookies to offer. Shireen is a cloud of bleach and dust as she nearly murdered herself trying to make the place look clean, presentable.

Petyr harassed the counselors into making small repairs and he paid Rickon and Bran in candy to scour dumpsters to replace things as needed. With the smallest amount he felt he could, he sent Shireen to purchase outfits for the children. "Sir, there is no way I can find that many matching outfits for this little bit of cash. Not unless you want them all in matching sweat suits."

With a scowl, Petyr shoved Shireen towards the door. "I don't care, this is all I can give you so work with it. Sew material if you have too. No sweat suits. I want cute presentable matching outfits. Go!"

 

The night came and Petyr never did have a chance to check some things ahead of time. Such as the outfits and his sadistic counselors didn't find it important enough to check themselves. It wasn't until after the children presented themselves that Petyr saw they were wearing the upstairs curtains.

Tormund leaned close and whispered into Petyr's ear. "You told Shireen to sew material if she had to. You never said what kind of material and you never asked if she could sew." Petyr could do nothing but smile and pretend that it was normal for orphans to appear in heavy gold and green plaid togas.

Petyr ushered the few upper crust families into the home as the children dispersed to their assigned places. All the Lannisters have shown, Sansa Stark guided by Joff's tight hand upon her arm. She seemed eager to see her siblings but nervous to irritate her captors. The Boltons have come in bringing more cold, the nosy Tyrells sniffing right behind them.

He graciously thanked them all for coming and urged them forth. "Please, down through these halls the children have displayed their artwork for you. The cafeteria is full of treats as well. Our children love to bake and are proud of their skills. Then we have a lovely little performance for you by our humble chorus."

 

All of them but the sharp eyed Tyrells and Sansa looked bored to death as they dutifully headed towards the artwork. Petyr stiffened as he heard Ramsay Bolton mutter to Damon and Theon. "Great. Sad art by sad children really puts me into the Christmas spirit. I bet the food is soggy fruitcake. It's always soggy fruitcake." Roose gave his son a rather hard stare which shut the boy up at least momentarily.

Petyr waited until the Boltons, Lannisters and Tyrells entered the hallway of art before allowing his glare to burn their backs to ash. Then he heard Sansa and Theon gasp, Cersei titter and the Tyrells began wildly taking pictures, the clicking echoing in his ears. Petyr started to move into the hallway as Tyrion's cultured but drunk voice bellowed out. "Is this art therapy?"

The art was certainly interesting.

Huge glittering gift boxes each with a small hole so the painted desperate eye of a child inside can be seen. Each was labeled with a child's name and the length of the punishment. A lovely scripted banner above the boxes. "Even naughty kids in the punishment boxes can be merry!"

Pictures of large angry elves that look exactly like Rattleshirt and Tormund using straps to beat small children. The children bore some resemblance to the ones currently in Petyr's care. In all the pictures of children being abused, forced into labor and sold was a Krampus figure that sat upon a thorny throne.

Of course the creature had Petyr's features. Roose of course had to be the one to point that out.

 

Petyr hurried the group towards the cafeteria towards food and drink. "Well, this is certainly an interesting lay out. Where shall we start?" He closed his eyes at Cersei's overly amused voice and had an urge to run away. Instead he forced himself to look at the buffet table and he just sighed.

Ramsay surveyed the gingerbread cookies and grinned. "Headless gingerbread men are my style. Here, pet. Have one, good boy." Ramsay fed one to a timid Theon while Damon's huge paw scooped up half the headless cookies in one sweep. Sansa took a few lemon cakes and Joff giggled as he made her feed them to him.

The gigantic fruitcake was intimidating and no one wanted to touch it. Petyr went to cut it himself and discovered it was full of small notes. Full of small hints about how the children lived. He hid the knife and hissed at the counselors to move the guests towards the living room for the singing performance.

 

Everyone found a seat and waited for the singing group to come in. Petyr pretended not to wince when the toga laden children filed forth and began to sing as Shireen played upon the piano.  The children all sang two cheery, merry songs with no problem and the guests were bored which was fine with Petyr.

Then their last song began and Petyr's stone heart sank into his stomach as the children smiled at him so widely. They sang a version of Carol of the Bells that no one has apparently ever heard before. Some of the words weren't quite what they remembered.

When certain voices sailed over or slithered under others adding extra lyrics in the exact key of the melody, it was picked up by all.

"Children in boxes." "He sells us to the highest bidder." "They beat us, they sell us, they abuse us and you let them." "You are all dicks, dicks, you are all dicks."

 

Olenna and her twins looked so merry as they clapped so loudly and pounced at Petyr with questions.

The Tyrells would much rather have gone to speak with the children for more publishable details, but sensing Petyr's ire, the children suddenly all disappeared.

It was twenty minutes before Petyr discovered the children weren't appearing for the stupid demonstration with Tormund dressed as Santa. He shrugged and said uneasily, "I suppose the children just don't feel they need any presents this year. They are taught to be humble here."

Tyrion boomed out as he frantically checked his pockets. "Nope! Kids already took their gifts, I think! I am missing my silver flask and my new lambskin wallet." After a small rustling it was discovered that each of them has been robbed by the little scamps.

Petyr's only consolation as the guests began to start yelling at him, was that the brats had managed to steal the Tyrell's cameras and recorders along with everything else.

 

It took hours before the children were found. All drunk on the roof enjoying their Christmas bounty.

Petyr took merry delight in ordering Tormund and Rattleshirt to put each child in a box and wrap it under the tree.

 


	2. The Trial And Execution Of The Elves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Trial and Execution of the Boltons was quite a grim story but it had some really entertaining characters with interesting relationships...  
> Roose Bolton is the doctor and director of a home for criminally insane teenagers. Petyr and Jaqen mold them into con artists and assassins slowly while Locke attempts to teach actual academics and Styr makes sure their bodies work just as fast as their insanity grows...Students are Ramsay, Theon, Damon, Jeyne, Ben, Ros, Skinner, Myranda, Joff and Sansa. The relationships are in the order of the list.  
> The one time of year that the staff must despise is the Yuletide one. Even though these are not children with any visitors, it is charity time...they would be noticed. So they must allow some form of the holiday happen...hmmm

Petyr walked past the sounds of muffled soft chanting, used to strange sounds in these old halls.

However the quick hiss of "Bad Wizard sneaks past the dangerous Warrior Princess!" made him stop and narrow his eyes towards the thin dancing shadow. Beyond the swirl of hair and cloth was a mop leaning against the thick locked door that chanting and sobbing sounded behind.

Tilting his head, Petyr moved closer and he spoke softly.

"Jeyne? Why are you dancing when you are supposed to be mopping? You should be done by now and in your room. Who is in there, Jeyne?"

A small smirk cut through the thick black hair that covered her and her long crude homemade princess dress flew around her as she swayed. "Bad Wizard. It's a bad night. Warriors hate warm happy glittery holiday things, stupid voodoo doctor and bad wizards don't know enough, I guess. Do you know who else hates holidays, Wizard?"

Petyr wondered where the fuck Damon was, usually when Jeyne was on edge like this, he was around to contain her.

Then again, the girl had a good point, none of the students did well with forced cheer and holiday themes. They had their own ways of enjoying holidays and vacations but the public would never understand such things. He is able to help Roose keep media and most social groups out of the school, they carefully explain these are students that are mentally unwell and dangerous.

Still, some get through and so they need to keep up decorations and small holiday projects to appease those that try to peek in. Since the usual dreaded meeting has happened where they are all given their holiday marching orders, all have been tense. Damon has probably gone off with Skinner and Ramsay to blow off steam in the woods.

Sighing, Petyr spoke calmly to the clearly agitated girl. "Jeyne, we discussed this earlier. Everyone sat in circle therapy and we discussed it. We must do certain things to appease the public, we all must endure it. Now, please tell me who you locked in that room and what you have done to make him sound like that?"

Jeyne laughed in a high fairy tale tinkle and picked up her mop as if it were a lover to dance with. 

"I didn't put anyone in the room. Locke has locked himself in there and he sounds like that because you reminded us today of the holiday, Bad Wizard."

Rolling his eyes, Petyr shook his head briskly and walked away, snapping over his shoulder, "Forget mopping, go to bed, Jeyne."

 

Theon peeked up at Locke and then he leaned into Ramsay to whisper quickly.

"Master? Locke looks worse than all of us. Ben just came back from another testing with Roose and Locke looks worse than him. How many years has he done the holidays here? He...he looks suicidal, Rams."

With eyes bright in fantasized curiosity, Ramsay whispered back, "He does, doesn't he? Too many years of it, maybe Locke is just waiting for the right time to end it all. I hope it's in a really fun way! Like...what if we went to kiss under the mistletoe and it's Locke's swinging boots instead? I'd fuck you under his hanging corpse, not just kiss you. It would serve Father right for making us hang things...and wouldn't a dead teacher be the best thing hanging?"

It wasn't a very large room and Ramsay didn't whisper as quietly as his timid pet. Damon started to grin and Ben's twitching got worse as he tried to not laugh.

Ros, Jeyne, Skinner and Myranda did burst out laughing loudly when Locke descended upon Ramsay.

Without saying a word, Locke simply beat the boy to the ground with a worn copy of A Christmas Carol. Joff and Sansa covered their mouths to hide their mirth as Theon yelped and bounced around the room. Locke had gone after him next, with a shiny new copy of The Grinch Who Stole Christmas. He used the flat of the book on the hysterical boy's ass until he ran back to his seat.

Locke went back to his desk and announced reading was over. They were too stupid to understand Charles Dickens and he wasn't going to waste his breath on it. He asked Ros to read the Grinch out loud instead for them all. "I would, Mr. Locke. But Skinner just ate most of the pages to it."

The teacher gave a wild look to the nearly skeletal boy still choking down a page.

"Why? Why would you want to eat that?"

Joff cheerfully yelled out the answer. "Because Myranda fed it to him! She has a candy cane sucked into a shiv! I want one, too! Sansa, you'll make me one later."

Locke didn't know who to beat, he decided to drink instead. He pulled out his flask and began to sip at it. A twitch developed in his left eye as he grumbled out that they are skipping anymore stories today. He told them to pull out their old tattered history books and smiled at the groans.

Strolling the classroom as he drank, Locke whacked Myranda's head sharply with his knuckles. She handed over her candy cane weapon and Locke shoved it into Joff's measly little smirking face.

"You want one? Here it is. Start chomping, eat the whole thing now. Or you'll spend the next hour sanding down this floor and my desk."

Locke eyed the clock and hoped that within the next hour he would be blind drunk. Then the kids can eat the whole damned classroom and hang his drunk body with the fucking mistletoe.

 

Styr was in charge of making sure the students assisted in creating or hanging all the decorations for the school.

While Locke chose to drink while dealing with the crazy teenagers, the large counselor took a different approach. Styr had smoked a large amount of pot before dealing with the students, so nothing would make him upset.

Nothing the kids could do could bother than baked man, however being stoned didn't change Styr's level of sadism or stubbornness any. No student was getting past him, sneaking out of their holiday duties. Styr felt no moral quandaries about his methods nor did anyone else.

In fact, when Styr caught Ramsay and Skinner trying to run off into the forest rather than help the others find a tree, Locke had drunkenly saluted the counselor as he chained the two boys together and hung them from a tree to swing and freeze.

Giving Myranda and Jeyne thread, needles, bowls of cranberries and popcorn didn't go very well. Jeyne was full of small bleeding pin holes and any popped corn that made it onto the sting was tinged pink with blood. Styr intervened when Myranda started to try and sew cranberries onto Jeyne, who was off in her fantasy world, uncaring that she was being made into a decoration.

Ben and Ros managed to wrestle the lights, the lit plastic reindeer all over the steep roof of the cold mansion. With a cheer they clambered down and began to collect extra string lights. Taking a small break to have some heavily laced hot chocolate that Damon was secretly concocting and passing out, the two became inspired.

In fact, every kid that managed to sneak a cup of Damon's special drink became creative.

Ramsay and Skinner stood there along with Styr, staring at the mansion's deranged new look. Headless reindeer pranced merrily on the roof, it glowed and blinked mercilessly bright along with some cheerful lettering. It read out in full, Happy Holidays, Ho, ho, ho. Except some of the words weren't lit at all so instead it read out as, Happy Ho!

The outline of the house was done in rows and rows of lights, the bushes looked liked they were being attacked by glowing lights. With some trepidation, Styr entered the house, grimacing at the too large wreath hanging upon the door. It was a bunch of branches ripped from a tree, sap dripping down the door slowly. A wild assortment of bows, candy canes and tinkling bells adorned it.

Styr's stomach dropped as he entered the house and saw Roose and Petyr staring in horror at the inspired, creative decorating of the teenagers. Stammering, Styr came forward and muttered,  "I didn't leave for that long! I only went to unchain the boys and bring them back to warm up and help. Damon was making hot chocolate for the kids when I left. They were taking a break then going to get working...Locke was watching them for me..."

That is when Ramsay and Skinner burst into laughter, pointing out Locke. The man was not only in a drunken deep sleep but he was gloriously decorated. Sitting in a rocking chair near the far too large tree, he was a small glittering decoration. Wrapped head to toe in strands of pink tinged popcorn, in golden tinsel and blinking colored lights, he snored. A large candy cane hung over each of his ears and a huge silver star was perched upon his head.

Styr groaned and looked at the halls, so full of hanging lights and tinsel that it would be impossible to walk around without getting caught in it. That seemed to be the exact idea the kids had. Because when Roose yanked hard on some lighting to pull it out of his way in anger, he found himself trapped in it. Petyr moved forward to assist him and suddenly sap came seeping down from a triggered bucket.

All the kids but Ramsay and Skinner were treated to a round of shock therapy for their efforts. Styr was treated to a scathing lecture and Locke was left to figure out his own way free when he woke up.

 

Cersei Lannister donated huge amounts of money for her son to live well and on the holidays she did come to visit. The woman came just as Styr managed to get the naughty shocked students to fix the decorations.

Cersei stroked Sansa's cheek and muttered how sad it was that Cat didn't visit. Joff giggled and Sansa just looked sad in a way that didn't quite reach her eyes. The woman spent some time fawning over her son then asked about their holiday games. Joff told her they didn't play the gift games anymore.

"No secret presents? I doubt they will give any good presents to you all in this terrible place anyway. I brought you lots of presents, Joff. Even a few for the others but I think there is such a joy in those little extra gifts from some secret person!"

Petyr took the woman's arm lightly and smoothly offered to take her around the room while Joff helped set up a holiday snack. The boy ran off as Petyr strolled with Cersei who looked disdainfully at everything.

"My dear, the children try so hard but they are just as ill as your poor son. They do try. They have even been baking some treats for this visit. But we simply cannot ask them to do some of these traditional games we all enjoyed as kids. The last time we had a secret Santa game, it went quite poorly."   

He gestured towards Damon who was helping Jeyne set the tables for the snack time.

"See that hulking youth and the thin girl with him? Last year we did secret gift games, someone gave the boy a teddy bear with a heart on it. Jeyne went into a very angry paranoia over Damon having a secret admirer. She managed to set Myranda's hair on fire and break Sansa's clavicle before Ramsay admitted he gave Damon the bear to set Jeyne off. The year before that Damon gave his secret gift to Ben. The gift was homemade and in pill form. Ben ran off naked into the woods and it took us three hours to find him and calm him. That same year Ros gave Skinner a timed explosive that he barely managed to throw away in time. We lost a shed to that one. Sansa gave Theon a baked little cake that gave put him in the clinic with Roose flushing poison from his frail system. Joff, Skinner, Ben, Ros and Ramsay received a venereal disease from Myranda and we shut down the secret Santa games."  

Cersei said she understood and didn't bring up games any further.

However, when she sat down to eat holiday snacks with the students, she was uneasy. Sansa had presented the woman with a bunch of tiny decorative cakes. "I made these special for you, I hope you like them." Joff stared at his mother and asked why she wasn't eating. She lied and said her stomach wasn't up to such rich fare.

 

In spite of all their troubles, on Christmas eve the kids were excited. Jeyne kept dancing around Damon, demanding that he sing. After grumbling threats to the girl, who simply demanded more insistently, Damon sang.  His voice was rich and melodic, all would agree that his voice was always a talented one.

Usually no one can stand to hear him sing since Jeyne has an obsession with hearing Damon sing the Labyrinth soundtrack. It was the only thing they ever heard him sing and usually it's during a very stressful time for the girl. Which means they hear him sing it over and over until they all want to kill them both. 

Tonight he sang several holiday songs while Locke drunkenly played the old dusty piano. Most of them joined in the singing, Roose and Petyr watching with their usual mix of relief and jealousy. "I wish they ever enjoyed our visits to them as much as HIS."

Petyr raised an eyebrow as he smirked bitterly at Roose. "I cannot imagine anyone wishing to see you that much. Sadly, this all could have been mine if I had chosen a different path."

Roose chuckled thinly and shook his head mildly. "No. I don't think so, Petyr. This is his specialty, not yours. And as much as you want to claim equal partnerships, do you really feel that this is equal?"

Shrugging, Petyr gave Roose a tiny salute with his eggnog glass and responded. "They fear us exactly the amount they worship him. It's equal."

Styr had personally spiked the punch and told Damon so. It was his best way of preventing the boy from adding his own concoction to it. Damon had pouted and muttered, "Not worth it now. I wouldn't know if the effects were because of your cheap ass liquor or my wondrous potion."

The students were all mildly buzzed and waiting for their one special guest, the only visitor they loved.

The snow swirled out the windows, it was dark black anywhere that the glow of the holiday lights didn't reach. Out of those shadows a figure came with a sack full enough for him to have to drag behind him. Jeyne squealed and ran to open the door, letting in icy wind and the figure.

Uncaring of the snow covering the man, the girl hugged him briefly before stepping back to shut the door.

All of the students surged forward as if to swallow the man whole. The staff watched with relief that their duties could be relieved for a small time. Jaqen was here and every child was on his naughty list. This meant each student received both a lecture on how to improve what they've done and praise for their creative efforts. Each teenager took Jaqen's words to heart instantly which made Locke seethe.

Styr sneered when Damon offered the man a drink and Sansa offered her little cakes. Jaqen took both without any reservation and enjoyed his refreshments without any problems at all. Styr wanted to yell if anyone else was dumb enough to trust anything from those poisoners, they'd be in the clinic or dead. Instead he drank more of his own store bought vodka.

Petyr watched Sansa to calm himself down. He saw how she was the only one pretending to care, he could tell that his little bird didn't fall for it. Sansa never did really warm up to Jaqen. In fact, Sansa never really warms up to anyone but if there is anyone that she takes advice from or really listens to, it's Petyr. And he has warned her of Jaqen in all his forms for years now. But to see her having to pretend to fawn over him was just as irritating. 

The staff all wandered off and left the students with their favorite visiting mentor.

Jaqen passed out his presents from the sack to the silent, wide eyed children.

Damon gave a whispered thanks at his new chemistry set. Complete with a few illegal substances that Damon has heard of but never tried. Ben received a small black notebook that contained codes which applied correctly could bring down entire networks to important places. Ros was thrilled with a smaller notebook that listed new types of explosives. The book had been taped to a box with some new materials to try.

Myranda admired her new spy ware that she can hide easily upon her body. Sansa held carefully to the two tiny bottles of liquids that have been used to kill only a few times since ancient days. Ramsay smiled at his new flaying tools, all of them crafted by Jaqen himself. Joff loved his new crossbow and Skinner was nearly drooling over his new taxidermy kit. Jeyne glided over to Jaqen and sat in his lap, her head bowed and hidden under her hair.

Normally, had Jeyne sat in anyone's lap but his own, Damon would start ripping off heads. This time he says nothing, just grins at her and nudges Ramsay. Sansa looks up with stone eyes and puts on a warm smile. With an air of complete innocence, she whispers to Joff, "It looks like you weren't the only one to get a family visitor after all." The blond boy gave her arm a savage pinch but Sansa felt it was worth it to see the spoiled brat upset.

Jaqen smiled at the girl on his lap and softly spoke. "My Warrior Princess, did you think I forgot you? I would never forget you, dear. In fact, you have a present far more special than anything else I have given out. You are deadly enough and don't need any weapons. No challenge I can offer is special enough for my girl. But all I really want for the holidays is to see you smile."

Jeyne gasped and unwrapped the brightly colored box. As she lifted the new CD of Labyrinth, Jeyne cried out happily while the others moaned. Jaqen gave Damon a malicious grin that made the boy know just how aware of their relationship he was.

Myranda and Ramsay burst into sadistic laughter as Jeyne pulled two costumes out of the box. One was the dress the girl wore in Labyrinth during a dance and the other was the costume of the Goblin King complete with wig.

Damon stared at the costumes in horror as Ramsay somberly promised him that he would film the first time Damon put on the outfit.

After the presents, the children presented Jaqen with the one tradition they did enjoy creating. Jaqen sat down and watched as the students eagerly offered him a lovely stage show.

It was their personal takes upon the infamous Elf on the Shelf. Each one had taken an elf and subjected it to an interactive death for Jaqen to witness.

He applauded them all as they eagerly leaned forward to hear who did the best.

If Santa Claus himself had come down the chimney in that moment and made the kids miss hearing any words from Jaqen, they would have ripped the jolly magical elf apart.

 


End file.
